Avatar the Last Airbender Mental Interview!
by AnimeAngel4eva
Summary: Interviewing the characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome To the Character's Pop Quiz!**

**Rules of the Quiz:**

**No violence**

**No name calling or insults**

**No spying**

**It you have nothing nice to say keep your mouth shut**

**No battling**

**Respect the other Characters**

**No eating**

**No drinking, (Beer, alcohol, Tea, etc…)**

**Part I**

**Now allow me to introduce you to each other…**

**Aang:**

**Age: 12/ 112**

**Interest: Acting like a normal kid, flirting with Katara and Toph, ticking off Sokka…**

**Katara:**

**Age: 14**

**Interest: Wanting to save the world, master her waterbending, and do her own things…**

**Sokka:**

**Age: 16**

**Interest: Eating food, insulting Prince Zuko, protecting his sister and Aang…**

**Prince Zuko:**

**Age: 16**

**Interest: Capturing the Avatar, training, battling….**

**Iroh:**

**Age: 50-60**

**Interest: Training his nephew, drinking Tea, playing Pai Cho….**

**Toph:**

**Age: 12**

**Interest: Mastering Earthbending, annoying Katara, being a smart-mouth at Sokka, teaching Aang Earthbending…**

**Alright now, that you all know each other; lets get to the quiz now shall we…?**


	2. Chapter 2

What your favorite hobby?

Zuko: NO! Don't get started…

Iroh: I like to drink tea, lots and lots of tea…Jasmine, Ginseng, China…

Zuko: Look what you just done! (Slaps his face mentally…)

Katara: I like to practice waterbending…

Iroh: (Continues his list…)

Aang: (Looks at Iroh strangely…)

Toph: Whispers to Aang and Katara Do you think he'll ever shut up?

Zuko: UNCLE!

Iroh: What…?

(Zuko knocks his Uncle unconscious…)

Katara, Sokka and Aang look at Iroh, and then back at Zuko…

Zuko looks proud of his work and continues to gaze at his uncle…

Toph: Well that solved the problem…

Sokka: So, now that he finally shut up…what do we do now?

Aang: I guess this quiz is over…

Katara: GOOD! NOW WE CAN LEAVE!

Sokka: YES! FINALLY WE CAN GET AWAY FROM THE DANGEROUS FIREBENDER!

Katara & Aang: SOKKA!

How would you describe a person that you would fall in love with?

Katara: Actually, Aunt Woo said I will fall in love with a powerful bender!

Zuko: Pathetic…

Disclaimer: No insults!

Zuko: Whatever…

Iroh: Aw Zuko, don't you still have a crush on…

(Zuko knocks Iroh unconscious once more…)

Toph: A handsome man, even though I can't see him, someone that will respect me and care for me!

Aang: I would love to fall in love with a beautiful Water or Earthbender that will help me save the world… (Gazes at Katara and Toph…)

Sokka: A sweet, beautiful young women…but no one will ever replace Yue…

Disclaimer: Aw, don't worry Sokka, we'll find you your true love…

Next Question…

If you had to bend another element what would you bend and why?

Iroh: I would choose either Air, or Earth and but Earth, I mean it sounds so right!

Aang, Toph, Katara, Zuko & Sokka: That is so wrong…

Aang: Well I can't answer that question, I am the master of all four elements!

Disclaimer: Not yet though!

Toph: Uh, lets see…Air. Air balances Earth.

Aang: YA TOPH!

Sokka: Okay, I am not a bender, but if I had to choose I would be air.

Aang: YA SOKKA!

Katara: Actually, I think I would choose fire…

Sokka, Aang, Toph: WHAT!

(Zuko looks at Katara…)

Zuko: You are joking right?

Katara: No, I think fire is good, besides destroying. I seen performances that had Firebending with it and it look exciting, plus, Fire balances with water.

Iroh: Good choice!

Zuko: I would honestly choose water.

Iroh, Toph, Aang, Sokka: WHAT?

Zuko: Yeah, I mean, water is graceful, fire is active.

Katara: Makes sense…


	3. Chapter 3

Now welcome to Part II

We have three new characters coming in, please welcome…

Haru:

Age: 16

Interest: Earthbending, training, drawing, helping his mother with her shop…

Suki:

Age: 16

Interest: Battling, training, and beating the boys…

Jet:

Age: 16

Interest: Flirting with Katara, leading the Freedom Fighters, and trying to win his love for Katara…

Next Question…

(For girls only)

If you wanted your true love to take you somewhere on a date where would you go?

Toph: Picnic!

Suki: I don't really care.

Katara: A romantic walk down the beach by the ocean, watching the sun set and the stars and the moon glimmering through the night sky…

Disclaimer: Aw Katara, you are such a dreamer…How romantic is right!

(Aang drops from the ceiling…)

Disclaimer: AANG! YOU ARE BLOCKED ON YOUR NEXT QUESTION YOU CHEATER!

Aang- What did I do?

Katara and Toph- SPYING!

Next Question…

(Boys only)

If you wanted your true love to take you somewhere on a date where would you go?

Sokka: Easy, anywhere they would like to go!

Disclaimer: Aw that is really sweet Sokka!

Zuko: A walk down a beach to watch the sun set.

Iroh: I would take my love to a tropical garden where we can drink tea!

Sokka & Zuko: You are truly pathetic…

Haru: A walk in the woods…

Jet: Up on the tree tops.

Next Question…

(Girls only)

When you are older, how many children would you like to have?

Toph: You are kidding right?

Katara: Two.

Toph: I don't know! I AM NOT EVEN 13 YET!

Suki: Four

Next Question…

(Boys only)

When you are older, how many children would you like to have?

Iroh: I already had one son, but he died…

Disclaimer: Iroh, you don't have to have to answer this question…

Iroh: Thank you.

Sokka: Four

Haru: Five

Aang: Eight! That means I can repopulate the Air Nomad!

Zuko: You are truly selfish to a woman Aang.

Aang: Why is that?

Zuko: You'll see as you grow older, trust me!

Disclaimer: Zuko? Will you answer?

Zuko: Two.

Jet: Five

Next Question…

Are you a virgin?

Yes or No?

Aang and Toph: What's a virgin?

Iroh: A virgin is…

Katara, Sokka and Zuko: NO! SHUT UP!

(Knocks Iroh unconscious again…)

Katara: You are truly a metal person!

Haru: WTF is your problem?

Sokka: YOU ARE SO Inappropriate!

Suki: You are really a pervert aren't you?

Disclaimer: AM NOT!

Aang: What is a VIRGIN?

Sokka: You really got to be kidding me Aang…

Zuko: You really don't want to know Aang…

Jet: This is annoying…

Okay, okay, next question!

What…

Sokka: Why are you quizzing us?

Katara: Yeah!

Haru: How many parts are there?

You will see…MUAHAHAHA!

You will see….

(Background music…the 70ies)

Katara, Zuko, Sokka: WTF?

(Turns off background music…)


	4. Chapter 4

(For Zuko only…)

Do you have feelings for Katara, or is that just a rumor?

Zuko: Why would you think of that?

Disclaimer: Because, do you know how many "Zutara" fan girls are out there?

Zuko: No.

Disclaimer: Well everyone thinks that you are in love with Katara, is that true?

(Zuko looked around the room and shot a fire ball at the ceiling, Aang tumbled to the ground and began, and "You thought you could hide on the ceiling this time now eh? I am a lot smarted than that Avatar.")

(Aang airbends around the room and rushes out the door..)

Aang: BUTT ON FIRE, HOT, HOT, SOMEONE HOSE ME Damn it…

Disclaimer: Aang…

Aang: DAMN IT! DAMN IT, DAMN IT!


	5. Chapter 5

**Who is your favourite Character?**

Zuko: Black

Zuko! You are suppose answer who is your favourite character?

Zuko: …

Katara: I don't know, I think it should be all of the heroes…..

Aang: Katara

Sokka: Me

Sokka! You are suppose answer who is your favourite character?

Sokka: Me! Me, myself, and I!

sigh whatever…….

* * *

Question #4

For Katara:

**Why do you think boys like you so much?**

Katara: Well I think it is because I am smart and cute, but I am dangerous when I am angry!

* * *

**For Zuko:**

**At first when you first saw Katara how did you feel?**

Zuko: Me? I have no feelings for anyone, I don't even have feelings for myself!

(Aang who drops from the ceiling…….)

Aang! How did you get in?

Aang: Whistles………

(Zuko face goes burning red and yells!): There you are! Get back HERE!

ALRIGHT THINGS ARE GETTING DANGEROUS HERE!

* * *

**Sokka, how do you feel being without your father?**

Sokka: Hard, I feel ashamed that I was too young, I felt so abandoned, but I followed my father's words, train hard, and never give up, and most of all protect Katara.

Aw, you really care about your sister don't you?

Sokka: Um, but you haven't seen us behind the scenes! laughs...

* * *

**When Zuko appeared at the South Pole, what was your first reaction?**

Katara: Well, it wasn't the first time he came, he came daily, he surrounded our territory for two months and made those bogey traps in the abandon Fire Nation Ship. He threatened that he will kill me if they hid the Avatar.

You didn't did you?

Katara: No, we happened to find the NEW avatar, but he thought we were all so stupid and reminded us how old he was SUPPOSE to be and pulled out my Gran- Gran……

So have you two ever battled each other before you discovered the new Avatar?

Katara: Yes, it was the 10th time he came to check on us and I happened to whip him with water and he got mad and declared a duel.

So who won?

Katara: No one, we both lost at the same time, so it was a tie. He declared us to have a rematch later on.

Really? So oh yeah could you answer my first question? "When Zuko appeared at the South Pole, what was your first reaction?"

Katara: Oh yeah, well it was strange, he kept an eye on me a lot, it was kind of freaky, that is why Sokka is so over protective, it was because Zuko kept a good eye on me while Sokka did the same to Zuko. But……..

(Katara paused and shot water at the ceiling and muttered, "Aang, out!")

(Aang runs out of the room and Katara locks the door and continues………..)

There was one time when I happened to get out of Sokka's sight and headed to my secret place and prayed there, where my mother died, and I did this at midnight, when everyone was asleep.

Zuko on the other hand was doing a watch out at night that evening and followed me to the cave I pray for my mother at.

My cave where Sokka and I, and our father only knows where my mother was buried. It was an island and surrounded by icebergs.

So yeah I left at midnight and I snuck around the guards and got into my small canoe, and went towards the cave, I didn't know that Zuko was following me, but anyways I got onto the island and went into the cave where my mother treasures laid, I would take off my coat and pray, lighting a fire to keep me warm and it was that very night I took my mother's necklace that laid in a special case. I saw a shadow and spun around and looked at the entrance and saw nothing, and continued my prayers.

I was so tried I fell asleep and when I woke up in the morning and found myself wrapped up in my tent in my bed when I got up and found that I was wearing a Fire Nation cloak, I took it off and placed it into a bag where no one will find it. I knew who cloak it was, I knew he followed me. I had it all figured out. It was Zuko, he followed me and brought me home so I wouldn't freeze. Besides I seen him, only him in the cloak. So that night I returned to the cave with the cloak and I pretended to sleep, I felt someone pick me up and put me over their shoulders.

I peeked and guess who it was? Zuko, carrying me back to my camp, so I the morning I snuck away and went back to the cave and found Zuko praying in it I asked, "Hey! What are doing here?"

I saw Zuko shake, he didn't think I would come during the day and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"This is where I pray!" I replied.

"Right……get back to the village!" replied Zuko.

"I will, but left me give something for you!" I replied, I showed Zuko and replied, "I caught you last night……You have a kind heart don't you? Why are you doing it? Why are you people after the Avatar?"

"Because……….I have to…….never mind, why should I tell you anyways?" replied Zuko, and he would get out and walk by me.

I thought I saw him with tears! I actually thought I saw him crying!

So you are saying that Zuko had a heart?

Katara: Yep.

I see….

Katara: Well I am not surprise, he is cute!

So you have a crush on him?

Katara: Yeah I guess……

Alright your story was Amazing……

Katara: Thank you!

Alright next Question!

But you'll have to wait till tomorrow!


End file.
